


Rebels With A Spaceship

by LonelyMermaid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyMermaid/pseuds/LonelyMermaid
Summary: Harper Morgan has never really had an ideal life, dealing with an abusive father and a passive mother who never really does anything to stop it. That is until one day she meets a mad man with a blue box who changes her life forever.Basically season 5 to 10 of doctor who rewritten with addition of another companion and her friends.





	Rebels With A Spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> Child abuse is in this story but will be less present as the story progresses

The day was gloomy, clouded over and cold, getting darker and darker by every passing minute.  
It was middle of march so it was still cold, the leaves covering the ground crunched underfoot as a small figure sprinted down the frost covered pavements. 

The girl was wearing glasses much too big for her small face, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. A brown satchel was banging furiously on her hip, she heard the several footsteps behind her still pursuing her. She wasn't sure how many of them there were but her focus was on getting out of there. 

There were hundreds of thoughts running through her head. Looking around wildly the girl tried to piece together thoughts. ‘The news gate would still be open but Mr Smith owned it and he was Derek's father so that would be pointless’ was one thought she managed to come up with.

The girl reached a small intersection and stopped running. Panting she bent over gripping her sides trying to massage away the stitch that was clawing at her insides. Her face had become an impressive shade of red, beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead though she couldn't be bothered to wipe them away. 

Her temples were pounding with a splitting headache. She lifted her head as she heard the footsteps behind her getting louder. Looking left and right hurriedly she decided on left, her ponytail whipped behind her as the wind caught it. Her head spun as she tried to decide where to hide, pub? Too young. Chuch?, better not. 

That is when she noticed it, a police box nestled in a crook of the pavement looking out of place amongst its surroundings, she looked at it in confusion as there were only 5 police boxes in the whole of York and here was not one of them. 

She just shrugged and ran towards it assuming that it had been put in recently. 

The shouts and jeers were ringing in her ears and getting louder. She ran right up to the doors and shrugged her satchel over her shoulder so it rested on her lower back.

She placed her clammy hands on both of the silver handles on the doors that sat at around shoulder height and pulled. The doors did not budge. She muttered to herself ‘no’ as she pulled on the handles again and again but they still didn't move. Stepping away from the doors slightly she stamped her foot and yelled  
“Come on, you're the police this is what you're here for!” she hammered on the door with her tiny fists until she heard an unmistakable shout of “There she is!” 

She turned and saw that halfway down the street Derek and his cronies were standing with a sickening look of glee spread across all of their faces. She had nowhere to go, run or hide so breathlessly she backed away slowly until her back was pressed against the doors of the box. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as the sound of the boys feet grew closer and rested her head against the door in an acceptance of her fate. Suddenly there was nothing behind her and she fell backwards hitting her head on what she presumed was the hard floor of the box. 

She sat up slowly rubbing the back of her head as it throbbed, she looked up as the doors slammed in the boys impending faces. When the doors closed she heard the protests of the boys as they hammered on the doors before giving up. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth until it had spread across her whole face and she jumped up and down triumphantly “HA” she yelled at the door, “Who's the idiot now” spinning around triumphantly her successful jeers trailed off as she saw the interior of the box.

The room expanded into a giant space covered in a bronze metallic colour in the centre was what looked like a giant control system. Her eyes widened and she said out loud to no one slowly moving towards the doors “okay, I don't like this, you’ve proven your point” she spun hastily pulling at the handles but like before they refused to budge. 

“Stop” she shouted through the door, resting her head against the door “Just stop this, Derek I know it's you, I’ll tell your mum” she pulled out a childish insult in the hope of gaging some reaction of outside but there was no reply. She continued to yell Derek’s name as she pulled and kicked at the doors in an attempt to get them open that was until a voice interrupted her.

“Whose Derek?” 

She spun around quickly and pressed herself against the door as if it would protect her against the strange man standing in front of her. He was tall around 6 feet at least and looked to be in his early forties. He had dark brown hair and obviously large ears. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a V-neck jumper with black trousers and leather shoes, honestly, she thought he was trying too hard. Realising she had never actually answer the question she just blurted out

“Who are you? Are you a policeman?” 

The man just smiled softly at her. “No, I'm the doctor and who are you?” her eyebrows crinkled at the name but replied anyway

“I’m Harper”

“Harper what?”

“Just Harper”

“Well it's nice to meet you Just Harper”

______________________________________

The early morning light streamed in from the thin curtains covering Harper's windows, she predicted that it was around 6am. 

Rubbing sleep from her eyes she looked at the clock on her wall and saw she was right there about. Sitting up in bed and swinging her legs over until they were resting on the floor. 

There were times where she never wanted to get out of bed wanted to crawl under the blankets until she disappeared completely. Wanted to let the darkness that sat at the corners come in and consume her. She told herself every day that she only a kid, fifteen should not be spent sitting in bed contemplating whether to carry on or not it should be spent partying or hanging out with friends. 

Harper shook her head along with the thoughts that were in it. Standing up she grabbed her uniform and got ready for school. While she was brushing her teeth Harper wondered if a day would ever come that she wouldn't be afraid to step outside her bedroom door, wondered if she could ever speak in her home without the fear of her father hearing. 

She looked at herself in the mirror at the fading bruises that would re appear every night, the bags under her eyes from one to many sleepless nights tossing and turning in fear, her face pulled taught and hollow from the lack of food, it was normal, both Harper and her Mother had accepted it. 

Harper had almost reached the door, reached freedom until the thundering voice of her father boomed across the house calling her name, it felt as if the ground shook as he took heavy step after heavy step towards her. 

Her eyes closed and everything stilled in an almost serene calmness, the calm before the storm. 

His large hand grabbed onto her pulling her into him, the remnants of last night’s alcohol sat heavy on his breath. 

Thrown to the ground Harper just lay there accepting that once this was over she was going to have to get back up, brush it off and show the rest of the world that things were fine.

His foot made contact with her ribs the heavy end of his leather shoe stung like being stung by a giant bee. 

He was rambling, constantly talking. Regret. Disgrace. Worthless. The words almost stung more than the kicks themselves. 

Just as he had finished the salty metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. She waited for him to leave before throwing up the blood all over the floor. The loss of his presence felt like darkness had just run back to its corners where it would wait for another day. 

After cleaning up her mess, she stepped out of the front door wiping the last of the blood away from the corner of her mouth all the while her head filled with the same thought, “get me out”

______________________________

The doctor was sitting at a diner in San Diego with Amy, Rory, Chelsey and Nicky when he felt a short burning pain go through the left side of his chest. He jumped slightly and reached into his inside pocket where the pain came from. 

Chelsey noticed the Doctors slight jump and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

The doctor winked at her before pulling out his psychic paper which from previous experience had never lead to anything good. 

He looked at what was written on the paper hoping that it was something much less sinister than usual, but all it said was “Get me out” the Doctor sighed and placed the paper back into his pocket. 

It was probably going to be some poor soul stuck on an alien spaceship or in a black hole and there will be nothing that he could do to help and he is sick of not being able to help. 

Nevertheless, he jumped out of his seat with a big flourish and exclaim “Come along ponds, children, we are off to make a house call” he turned and walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. with another flourish. Chelsey and Nicky looked up at Amy who shrugged and also started towards the blue phone box

Harper was standing outside the front door to her house wondering if she even wanted to risk going back in there. When she's at school the darkness seems to retreat as far as it can because although she isn't surrounded by the nicest of people, they aren't her father. The moment her feet touch the welcome mat on her front doorstep the darkness come rushing out of the furthest corners and makes itself known. She breathes deeply before turning the key in the lock and opening the door. The hallway was unlit and all was quiet, this meant that he wasn't home yet. Breathing a small sigh of relief Harper stepped from outside into the darkness of her home, she wasn't even sure if it was just literal anymore. 

The doctor and the gang had been watching the girl stand on her doorstep for a few minutes and after a while Chelsey leaned up to the doctor and whispered “She's who we are saving? But nothing looks wrong” the Doctor looked down at Chelsey and then back at the girl who had now gone inside.  
“Sometimes it's the things we don’t see that hurt the most” 

It was around 9pm when her father returned home that night, the door slammed and shook the house, the vibrations travelled through the walls right into Harper heart where it sat and grew into fear. 

The darkness grew. 

This time she hoped he would go to the kitchen and crash on the sofa, she doesn't think she could legitimately survive another round. Though it was made clear quickly that the gods were not on her side today. 

His pounding footsteps on the stairs, his voice calling her name that sent shivers down her spine and made her blood run cold. 

She left her room as if walking in a dream.

He was there standing at the head of the stairs, a giant looming figure who cast a dark shadow over her, she could smell the alcohol from a few feet away. When she reached him, she could properly study his face, eyes bloodshot, face patchy red in places and he was swaying slightly. 

Harper just looked at him hoping that for once it would be over that one more hit and everything would stop. Then suddenly she was at the bottom of the stairs, landing sharply on the edge of the bottom step she felt it dig into her side and she felt a rip snap.

She screamed. 

She hadn’t screamed in a long time but everything was too much, she could barely focus as the darkness was streaming in from the corners and was consuming. 

He was in her face screaming “get up” over and over again, she slowly picked herself up. He continued to scream as he landed slaps and punches over and over. 

He opened the front door and pushed her out of it until she was standing on the other side of it. It was dark out, there were no stars in the sky tonight the moon could barely be seen. 

All was calm. His hand grabbed her shirt, lifting her feet off the ground, he studied her face before screaming “GET OUT” and flung her small frame down the concrete steps leading up to the house. 

Harper landed heavily on the path and did have much time to contemplate anything, she hoped it would be over soon. Her head cracked heavily on the path and Harper felt the blood seeping into her hair before everything went dark.

The Doctor and the gang were sitting around the control room doing their own thing when they heard a blood curdling scream come from outside that made the doctors blood run cold. Everyone leaped up and ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S door. 

They looked outside but there was no obvious commotion going on. 

This made the doctor even more worried as he knew that sometimes things that happened behind closed doors were worse than what happened where the eye can see, Rory interrupted his train of thought “Come on then let's go back inside” it was then when the door to the house that the girl had gone into opened and she stepped out, following closely behind her was a big man with a red blotchy face who was obviously angry.

They all watched in concern each one of them hoping that things would not turn out as bad as the thoughts that were running through their heads. The man suddenly grabbed the girl's collar and the doctor thought he was going to drag her back inside, but instead he threw her down the steps where she hit her head on the concrete, they heard the crack from where they were standing and it made them feel sick to the stomach. 

The doctor could see the blood pooling around the girl's head. 

The doctor wanted to go over right up to that man's face and tell him exactly what he thought about him but he knew that it would make the situation worse. 

Once the man had gone inside they all sprinted over to the girl who was out cold. The doctor recognised the girl the moment he saw her face. 

She had the same round glasses that were still too big for her face but her face was covered with bruises and her face hollow, it was hard to imagine that the girl lying in front of him was the same girl he had met over four years ago. 

He stroked her hair and said with a whisper “Don’t worry, I'm here to save you, Just Harper”


End file.
